Apartment Exploration
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "iVisit the Brilliance Bar". Carly is excited. She's going to visit Ashley at her apartment. Considering what recently happened between them in the back room of the Brilliance Bar she is looking forward to a lot more than just admiring decorating. Femslash. Carly/Ashley. Rated M.


Apartment Exploration by patricia51

(Sequel to "iVisit the Brilliance Bar". Carly is excited. She's going to visit Ashley at her apartment. Considering what recently happened between them in the back room of the Brilliance Bar she is looking forward to a lot more than just admiring decorating. Femslash. Carly/Ashley. Rated M.)

Carly Shay had been to the apartments of various friends before, both male and female. But never had she been so eager to get to one. This wasn't just any apartment. This was Ashley's. Ashley the sneaky friend of Freddie's that pretended to be dumb, as dumb as Cort so they would both get fired. Ashley who is anything but dumb, a college student at the top of her Seattle Tech class and a tech at the Brilliance Bar at the Pear Store. Ashley who revealed her crush was not on Freddie but on her, Carly Shay and then proceeded to show it in a completely unmistakable way that left the web show hostess completely but happily worn out.

Originally the plan had been for Carly to go home with Ashley that very same night. But when she had texted Spencer to inform him she was spending the night with a friend the reply had left her rolling her eyes.

"What is it?" Ashley had asked.

"Spencer set our apartment on fire. Again. Nothing too bad but I need to go home and deal with the fire department. Again."

So that had been that. Phone calls and messages had been exchanged daily but it was an entire week before they were able to set on a Friday evening meeting after iCarly rehearsals and Ashley's after college shift at work. To say Carly was excited was a vast understatement.

She had all but agonized over what to wear. Should she be dressy? Casual? What about underwear? Regular or provocative or what? She tried on a dress and boots and tried to shorten the hem. Next try was a skirt with a blouse that she figured she could undo a certain numbers of buttons before arriving at Ashley's. The pile of discarded clothes on her bed became towering. In the end her common sense had won out. She wore a peach colored pullover top with her name embroidered on it with the "R" backwards, a pair of wash faded jeans slightly ripped and simple black flats. She considered sexy undies but then she really didn't have any. She didn't know for sure what was going to happen although she had hopes. She did pick out a rather skimpy green bra with matching French cut panties that she thought she looked pretty hot in and went with them.

When she arrived at Ashley's loft apartment the other girl had been even more casually dressed, wearing the slightly tight black slacks she probably had worn at work along with a colorful sleeveless pullover top and she was barefoot. They had hugged quickly. Ashley had answered the door with a glass in each hand and handed one to the bubbly teen. It was a fruit smoothie she was relieved to find out as she didn't drink.

The tour of the apartment was quick. One long room with a wall of glass windows was tied to the kitchen area on one end and a comfortable living space with couch, computer station and an assortment of bookcases against the other two brick walls. An open door was pointed out that led to the bedroom and another that went to the bath and they were done. Carly thought the place was both attractive and comfortable as well as suiting what she had learned of Ashley so far. As always the bubbly teen was not shy with her praise.

The two girls chatted lightly as they wandered around the room. They talked of school and the web show and Ashley's job. By common, if unspoken, consent they did not mention the previous encounter between them. Nor did they touch after that first greeting hug. But they stayed close together and the tension between them continued to build. More than once their eyes crossed and Carly knew Ashley was feeling the same delicious attraction between them she was and that keeping it at bay for the moment was making things even more exciting. A glimpse when the Pear Store girl bent to set her glass down on the coffee table gave Carly an immediately seized opportunity to peek down the other girl's top. Just as she had thought. Ashley wasn't wearing a bra.

The evening sun was coming in through the west facing windows. It was twilight and there was just enough light to gaze out and no need to squint.

"The view from here is really nice," Carly looked out of one of the windows, her hands on the window sill as she admired the city spread out before her. "You can see all the way to the Sound."

"Yes, it is nice. But you know, the view in here is rather splendid too," Ashley voice came from right behind her. A voice that was husky and filled with intent; an intent that made Carly shiver even as the other girl's hands rested lightly on her hips. She could feel the heat of Ashley's body coming closer. Then the hands were sliding around her and gently drawing her back until she nestled against the other girl.

Warm breath raised goose bumps as Ashley's lips brushed the side of her neck. Creeping fingers drew the hem of her top up just enough to slide under it. The college girl's palms flattened on Carly's tummy. Remaining still for a moment they then began to move in little circles as the lips started to work their way up. They reached the web show hostess's ear and Carly's shivers became more pronounced.

"Goodness," Ashley whispered. "You're not cold are you?" She blew in the porches of Carly's ear and followed that with an exploratory tongue tip. Meanwhile the circles on Carly's belly were becoming larger, stroking her ever-increasingly heated skin. A thumb brushed against the bottom of her left breast. It then found the valley between them. Hooking the green fabric it continued to rise, pulling the bra up and over Carly's small breasts and the hard pink nipples tipping them.

Carly's earlobe was captured by Ashley's lips. They tightened and tugged. Then kisses danced down the back of her neck and along her other shoulder. Carly moaned deep in her throat. She tried to remain as still as possible, giddy with excitement at what the older girl was doing to her and willing to let her have her way.

"Oh Gosh," the teen groaned. Her top was rising and the cool air rushed over her heated skin. She lifted her arms, allowing Ashley to pull it up. Slowly it came free, so slowly that Carly almost couldn't remain still. But then it was gone and almost before she could put her arms down she was shaking her unhooked bra off as well. The hand that had done all this was already back around her, fingers splayed over the bare breast it was now holding.

She was nude above the waist now but she was pretty sure things weren't going to stop there. It was hard to concentrate on Ashley's hand on her breast for the other hand's fingertips were running along the top of her jeans and toying with the snap. It was hard because Ashley's kisses on the side of her neck had deepened. Her lips had closed on her skin over her pulse point and the suction there was drawing her skin in.

The sound of the snap of her jeans popping open normally was such a small insignificant almost unnoticeable sound. Tonight it sounded like a cannon shot. Carly shivered again, her anticipation building. A gentle tug and her jeans gapped just enough for Ashley's hand to slide into them and under her panties. Fingers leading that hand slipped over the swell of her mound. Then the searching middle finger was parting her labia and Carly could not swallow a deep and rather loud moan.

She couldn't see Ashley, whose lips had left her neck just before leaving a mark even though there had been a quick nip of the college girl's teeth. Somehow Carly knew Ashley was smiling. Then the parting finger curled and entered her and the web show hostess abandoned thoughts of anything but what that finger was doing to her.

She almost complained when the finger moved away. She even opened her mouth to protest. But then the finger was slipping into her open mouth, offering her a taste of herself. Closing her lips on it she sucked the juices from the finger, which gently slid back and forth in her mouth until she got every droplet. The hand moved back down, between her breasts, over her belly and then back into her panties and that finger once again entered her.

An index finger joined in. Carly's eyes closed as they stroked back and forth along her slit and plunged in and out of her wetness. The heel of Ashley's hand pressed hard against her, moving back and forth and rubbing against her clit. After the delightful build-up Carly was so hot that she knew it wasn't going to be long before Ashley pushed her over the top.

She leaned back. To her utter surprise the base skin of her back was met by two bare orbs tipped with nipples that were every bit as hard as her own. When in the world had Ashley managed to shed her top? And who cared? For the other girl's hand was moving faster and faster, rubbing her clit around and around as the two fingers buried themselves in her, spread and pumped. She managed to turn her scream into a somewhat softer yell and surrendered to the wave that rose up and took her.

Carly had barely regained her sense when she felt her jeans and panties being pushing down her legs. As the reached her ankles she stepped out of them along with her shoes. Then Ashley s arms circled her again and drew her back. Another surprise. It seemed that the other girl had managed to shed her slacks too. And since there was no barrier at all to the two girls molding together front to back and top to bottom the college girl obviously had got rid of her panties as well. How DID she do that? And she still didn't care how.

Ashley's right arm circled her again and resumed its place on her still quivering belly. The left hand reached around also and moved up, up far enough to touch her chin and gently turn her face to where their lips can meet. Ashley's mouth is open and hungry, as hungry as Carly's. She thrusts her tongue deeply and the college girl accepts it.

Hands move again until Ashley is firmly gripping Carly's hips. She plasters herself tightly against the web show hostess. Carly likes that a lot, the feel of the other girl against her. The part that makes her shake the most right now is not the full breasts with their hard tips against her back but rather the soaking wet curls of Ashley's pussy beginning to move against her ass, coating her tight little butt cheeks with girl nectar.

"Oh Ashley," she breathed between kisses. She began to move her own hips, pushing back against the other girl and grinding. The other girl responded with a moan and started moving back and forth as well as up and down.

"Carly," the college girl whispered in her ear. "Play with yourself. Touch yourself. Let me hear you."

Remembering what Ashley had done to her Carly was more than willing to return the favor. She cupped her pussy with her left hand and two fingers slipped easily inside of her. It only took moments to coat them completely in her juices. Replacing that hand with her right she lifted the dripping fingers to Ashley's mouth.

"Here. Taste me. Lick them. Suck them."

Carly couldn't believe she was talking like that, even if she was in the middle of the most thrilling sex she had ever had in her life. Not that she was that experienced but goodness. Then Ashley was sucking her fingers until they disappeared between her lips. Carly began to pump them in and out, slowly and just a bit at a time back and forth. Then faster, pulling out farther and pushing them in all the way again till her hand itself touched Ashley's lips. And those lips tightened and Carly pumped harder.

Speaking of harder, Ashley was grinding herself on Carly's butt as though she was fucking her. In fact, the web show girl realized, she was doing just that. Without losing touch completely she was driving herself back and forth and the smacking squishing sounds as she rode Carly's tail bone and the rest of her ass were inspiring. So inspiring that Carly decided she needed to make some sounds like that herself. Her hands dropped between her legs and it was only second before she was rubbing herself. Noisily too.

Ashley's hands went up her sides and seized her breasts. Carly caught a glimpse of the two of them in the mirror on the far wall. She couldn't see much of Ashley except the other girl's hands on her breasts while her fingers tugged her nipples and her face. That face was gasping for breath and the eyes were closed and the expression let Carly know her lover was just about to explode. Her hands blurred between her legs, frantically rubbing and bringing her back to the edge once more. She was ready when Ashley cried out wordlessly and crushed the teen's body back against her own.

Carly twisted around and flung her arms around Ashley, burying her face against the other girl's shoulder. The pair of them held each other as their bodies slowly calmed down from their mutual orgasms. Eventually they both relaxed enough for Carly to lift her head and the pair gently kissed.

Carly giggled. Ashley lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Well," the teen explained, "I've heard of 'tribbing' I just never thought you'd be doing it to my butt."

The college girl looked embarrassed. "I hadn't planned on getting that carried away like that. I thought a little of that and maybe some touching and even a lick or two while I got your jeans down but once I started I couldn't stop. Besides," she grinned, "it's a very cute butt."

Carly wiggled. Then there was a sound that made both of them start laughing. It was Carly's stomach growling.

"I can't help it!" she defended herself. "I'm hungry! We skipped supper."

"You're as bad about food as Sam," Ashley teased. "But I could use a bite too."

Carly stooped to pick up her jeans.

"Never mind that," Ashley took her hand and tugged her towards the kitchen area. "You'll just have to take them off again."

(The End)


End file.
